<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>turnabout's fair play by ivermectin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080059">turnabout's fair play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin'>ivermectin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wonder how; wonder why [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gossip Girl (TV 2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Georgina Typical Toxicity / Abuse, Dan Humphrey is Not Gossip Girl, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, POV Georgina Sparks, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, and for blackmailing your ex boyfriend with your pregnancy, another day in the life of georgina sparks basically, but it makes perfect sense in GG canon, canon compliant up to s4 at least, content warnings for abusive relationships / possessive behaviour, implied dubious consent, pegging (mentioned), since that series deals with dangina &amp; seregina i'm putting it in there, this makes sense outside of the WHWW verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So when Serena chooses a boy over Georgina – and not just a boy, a boy who is no fun, boring and sensible and oh so genuine, genuine in a way that Georgina can take advantage of without even needing to try – well, that stings. And Georgina decides that if she can’t have Serena, maybe she can have Dan.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Humphrey &amp; Serena van der Woodsen (very background though), Dan Humphrey/Georgina Sparks, Georgina Sparks/Serena van der Woodsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wonder how; wonder why [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>turnabout's fair play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never written Georgina POV before, and I suddenly really wanted to, so that's what this is.<br/>Mentioned in tags, but bears repeating: this piece doesn't necessarily belong to this verse, it's how I interpret canon events. But I'm putting it in this verse because this adds context to the other works in this series and provides a backdrop. </p><p>You don't need to read the rest of the WH;WW series, basically, this works as a standalone piece.<br/>Anyway, that's all you need to know, I suppose. Heed the warnings in the tags. Georgina is one of the most terrible characters ever, and because I'm me, I'm so intrigued by that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twin flames, binary star system, whatever they’re calling it now; that’s Serena and Georgina.</p><p>At the age of fourteen and a half, already knowing where the best drugs can be obtained, which ones give the best highs, what to do to get a man wrapped around your finger and trailing you like a pitiful lapdog, Georgina thinks she really knows power. The circumstances that led to it were a doozy, but Georgina really does know power.</p><p>Still, she’s lonely. Lonely, until Carter Baizen breezes in to one of the shadier parties with a girl on his arm. Her blonde hair catches the light like liquid gold, and her laughter sounds like the tinkling of crystal bells, charming and superficial, grazing the surface of something deeper.</p><p>Georgina’s looking for trouble, and when the girl looks at her, a cryptic half-smile on her face, her silvery grey eyes sparkling with a penchant for mischief, Georgina thinks that she’s found it.</p><p>*</p><p>Serena van der Woodsen is up for anything. Georgina learns this easily, like tuning into the weather forecast. They make out messily, one of Georgina’s hands pulling at Serena’s hair, her other hand greedily trailing Serena’s body, trying to memorize the shape of her under her fingertips.</p><p>Serena melts under Georgina’s touch, fever warm and lovely, all soft whimpers and gentle moans and little pleading noises under her breath as she chases Georgina’s fingers, as she kisses back quickly and sloppily and intensely, ruining Georgie’s lipstick and hers, her body so responsive that Georgina wonders if this is what love is like.</p><p>Georgina gets to have this; to have Serena. Their adolescence is all ivy and mistletoe, intertwined and tangled so solidly that it feels sometimes like it’s hard to remember where one of them ends and the other begins. Serena’s the stars in the sky, the butterflies in Georgina’s stomach, the dizzy feeling of falling and landing and everything else.</p><p>Serena gives Georgina power, like a drug. Georgina loves their codependency, loves the way that it’s the two of them against the world. Savannah and Svetlana, and whichever man was their plaything for the evening. Serena, chaotic and dizzy and up for everything. Reckless, beautiful, too-trusting, wonderful Serena.</p><p>Ever since Serena gave Georgina her hand, ever since Serena kissed Georgina back at that party, tasting a little like vodka and lime, ever since then, it’s like a door opened inside Georgina. A door that made her reach out for Serena, hold onto her, not let her go.</p><p>So when Serena chooses a boy over Georgina – and not just a boy, a boy who is no fun, boring and sensible and oh so genuine, genuine in a way that Georgina can take advantage of without even needing to try – well, that stings. And Georgina decides that if she can’t have Serena, maybe she can have Dan.</p><p>*</p><p>Dan Humphrey is too easy. Sarah from Portland draws him in with ease, hook line and sinker.</p><p>Georgina’s always loved being somebody else, someone other than Georgina Sparks. She was good at it, too. It was one of those things she and Serena had in common.</p><p>It’s easy, to work her way into Dan’s head. To turn him against Serena. To pretend to be in love with him, to kiss him.</p><p>But then he sides with Blair and betrays her and she thinks maybe she was wrong about him; maybe there’s more to him than meets the eye. She thinks she understands what Serena sees in him after all; the potential for cruelty, buried oh so neatly behind his sad boy façade.</p><p>Maybe it’s Dan she has more in common with than Serena, she thinks, lighting a cigarette as she hides out in the spot nobody goes to, at Bible camp.</p><p>*</p><p>She gets good at it, good at Bible camp. It’s fun, pretending to be someone else. It’s fun, being given a space where she can do it all the time.</p><p>And then, all of a sudden, there’s Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass, at Bible camp. And she thinks, there’s more than one type of fun. She leaves with them, but she’ll make them work for it.</p><p>She signs up at NYU, solely to mess with Blair, because she’s bored, because she doesn’t know who she is if she isn’t hurting someone or making fun of someone or getting one over everybody else.</p><p>Georgina learnt early that life was a game, a game that you could really only lose at. But if you make the other people around you lose worse, if you ruin them irreparably, maybe you’re a winner.</p><p>Blair Waldorf’s roommate, Georgina Sparks. Isn’t it beautiful, how much a woman can evolve?</p><p>*</p><p>At college, there is Dan and Vanessa, again.</p><p>They’re so forgiving, those two. Soft hearted and ready to believe the best in everyone despite evidence for the contrary. But something strange happens to Georgina, something she never expected – she holds a rooftop rager, Blair tries to ruin it, and Dan stops her.</p><p>And then she takes Dan to bed.</p><p>He’s in a lot of ways the opposite of Serena. He’s so serious, and he’s so intense, his eyes burn with excessive focus, while Serena’s always been hazy and distant. He lets Georgina call the shots, lets Georgina push him around, and when Georgina gets her favourite strap-on out, the one that’s bright pink and solid and eight inches long, he just meets her eyes and shrugs, admitting, “I’ve never done this before.”</p><p>“Oh, sweetie,” Georgina says, and the worst part is that it doesn’t sound as insincere as she would want it to.</p><p>“I want to,” Dan says, swallowing almost nervously, the jut of his chin obstinate.</p><p>Georgina can’t resist a request like that. She gets him where she wants him, prepares him with careful precision, sinks into him with practiced ease. Puts a hand on his back, smiles a little as she hears the soft exhalation of breath, the way he murmurs “Georgie,” with wonder.</p><p>Serena isn’t all of Dan’s firsts. It makes Georgina feel an almost vindictive glee, but she’s not sure if it’s because she’s got one over Dan, or one over Serena.</p><p>*</p><p>After it’s over, after they’ve both come, he’s lying there, taking a moment to himself, and she’s watching him, the flush on his face, the shape of his body. She’s aware of the way his skin feels under her, of the way her hands look against him, the dark red veneer of her nails a contrast to the paleness of his skin. She’s usually not so attuned to the bodies of people she fucks, but she feels connected to him in a way she doesn’t usually feel with most people. The smell of his skin, of his hair, the rasp of his voice, the rough edge of his chuckle, the calluses of his hands, the intensity of him… it’s too soon to feel this way, but she wants him to belong to her, entirely, wholly, completely.</p><p>The only time she’s felt like this about anyone is before, with Serena. It’d started the same way, someone new to corrupt, and then all of a sudden, with intensity she hadn’t even anticipated, it had turned into this, this chasm of need and control and possessiveness, the urge to make them belong to her, to love her, to choose her, to do everything she tells them. And maybe this is the biggest loss or the biggest win, she doesn’t really know which; but she looks at Dan, and for the first time, she doesn’t think of Serena at all.</p><p>*</p><p>But Dan isn’t Serena. He doesn’t let her in. Dan’s an enigma, a contradiction, he gives everyone his heart, and in the process, he gives nobody his heart. He wasn’t like Serena, easy to hold onto, to dig claws into and fasten into place like a brooch, like a strand of hair in a golden locket. He wouldn’t ever possibly be hers.</p><p>Georgina shifts her focus to Vanessa, to Scott. She leaves NYU, leaves the gang alone.</p><p>When she comes back pregnant and in deep trouble, months later, she doesn’t even think about Dan, not until she accidentally overhears Dan and Serena looking at babies in the hospital, talking about everything and nothing, flirting in the way that only two people who are really comfortable with each other can do. A pang of jealousy shoots through her, but she’s not sure who she’s even jealous of.</p><p>Serena isn’t baby crazy; she can’t be seduced this way, can’t be manipulated into feeling responsible for this. But Dan?</p><p>Georgina finds him, later. Hands him the sonogram.</p><p>“He’s yours,” she says, quiet. It’s a lie.</p><p><em>You’re mine</em>, she thinks, looking at the way Dan’s expression turns into a frown. <em>Got you now, Humphrey.</em></p><p>Hers, hers, hers.</p><p>Georgina finally has a family. Maybe she doesn’t have Serena, but she loops her arm around Dan and manages not to smile. Perhaps this Humphrey boy with a heart of gold is better.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I <i>still</i> have feelings about Dan and Serena and how Georgina took advantage of them both. I have so many feelings.<br/>Anyway. feel free to hmu @ bisexualdanhumphrey on tumblr, and if you want to read fic in which Dan gets to keep Milo, but ends up married to Georgina (yes, that's where the WH;WW canon diverges) feel free to go on reading this series. happy weekend!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>